


Author's Notes

by upperwestside



Series: Birds in a Storm [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upperwestside/pseuds/upperwestside
Summary: Author's NotesImportant warnings and such.But can skip





	1. Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes  
Important warnings and such.  
But can skip

Hi ( ◡‿◡ )

This series is a long one... I've been writing it for over a year and and I'm not quite finished with it...

It's a five part series each following a different main character whose life is entangled with the Batfamily. 

There's so much I've been wanting to do with these characters and see where they go and how they adapt to new situations and environments. 

I have three OC's in this series and I have had so much fun letting them play with characters that I love within the DC Universe. 

I have loved crying with these characters, hating these characters, laughing with these characters and caring for these characters.

I hope you all enjoy this series because I know I have had fun with them.

... Warnings... 

**There's going to be a lot of violence as the Batfamily is a violent one. **There's going to be a lot of fights, bl**d spill, name calling, etc. They will be tagged accordingly.

**Absolutely nothing will be sexual, so don't ask, don't spam, don't complain. ** There are other works that tailor to those needs but this is not one of them. No relationship tags will be made because of incest ships that I want no part of. Each member of the family will be treated as such, a family.

**There's are certain times and events that provocative words are natural** There's going to be a lot of profanity, as it comes with the characters. So if you don't know any or don't want to know any... don't read this series.

**Drugs in any form are dangerous and should be treated immediately. ** Drugs will not be explicitly described but they will be mentioned. It's important to understand the dangers of drug use in real life and please do so as they can be life threatening.


	2. The Beginning

Bruce wandered around the mansion aimlessly.

There was no movement, no sound, no soul. No sense of life ever existing within those thick walls.

"Are you finding everything to be of your liking, Mr. Wayne?"

The drive back from the airport was quiet and thick with tension. Alfred had said but a few words, welcome back Mr. Wayne. As if Bruce was indeed Mr. Wayne, but he wasn't. He was still Bruce. The weight of that Wayne title, was all but meant for Bruce Wayne.

"If anything is not to your liking I'll be sure to let my crew get right to it tomorrow as I take it that you don't want to be disturbed from your long journey."  
"Everything is fine Alfred."  
"Very well then. I know my way out."

Everything was not fine. Nothing was the way is was supposed to be. Nothing that mattered that was. 

Bruce worried that it might have been too late to fix his relationship with Alfred. The last time they had even spoken they were having an argument. And Bruce for the life of him couldn't remember what he fight was even about. All he could remember were their last few moments together. The way he turned his back on him for what seemed to be the first time in his life. 

_"Alfred would you stop?"_  
_"Bruce do not talk to me that way. I am your-" _  
_"My what? Alfred? The last time I checked you're my butler or did you forget that." _  
_"You know I'm much more than just at your beck and call."_  
_"Yeah, you're the reason why I'm flying half way around the world. You need to stop trying to replace my father, because you are not my father! You're not my family! You're not even related to me! You came with the property! You are expendable! An employee! And that is all that you are! _

__

_Alfred had taken a step back._

__

__

_"You are correct, Mr. Wayne. My apologies for getting too emotional. As that being said, I'll see to it that I remove myself from this position of employment, effective immediately." _  
_"You're quitting?"_  
_"Yes Mr. Wayne. Seeing as that you are moving halfway around the world, there will be no more need for me to be here. I'll see to it that all of my belongings are removed from the property by the end of the day. I'll be expecting my last paycheck to be mailed at this address, by the end of the month. _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_Alfred turned his back on Wayne and back into his car. _

__

__

"Alfred?" 

His voice echoed throughout the empty halls, and no answer.

Bruce ran to the foyer and pulled the doors open.

No one was on the other side. There wasn't any indication of anyone being on the property.

"Alfred!

His voice was more despite. Like a lost boy, I the middle of a dark and cold alley.

Alfred was an old man, and he was a grown man. Their lives were too far removed, Bruce thought to himself. There was no way that they could ever be apart of each other's lives any more. That fight was so long ago and too much time had passed.

Bruce had no choice but to walk back inside his empty mansion. He thought about moving his luggage from the foyer, but he couldn't find the strength to do anything. Instead he went to the one place he dreamed about. Everyday he would think of one place in his entire mansion, his father's office.

There time really stood still.

His mother's notes were still scattered around her desk with a pen just within an arms reach. His father's type writer was still out on his desk, with a paper inside ready for him to come back to finish his work.

But the desks weren't what Bruce would dream about.

Hidden in the very corner of the office was a portrait of the couple hanging tall with pride. But Bruce stood below it with shame. They had it placed in the corner instead of the fireplace. They were going to reserve that space for their family portrait, when Bruce was old enough to sit still.

"Mom?

Thaf word felt like a foreign language to him. Almost like he shouldn't be saying it.

"Dad? Just once will you look at me? I need to know that I'm doing the right thing. Please. Mother. Father?"

He looked up at them, but no matter how much he struggled to plead with them, they would never look back. They would forever look beyond his soul and into the vast nothingness of their world.

Bruce flipped over his father's desk.

"Look at me! Tell me not to do this! Tell me this isn't what you want. Look at me. Look at me! I'm your son!

The world would not move. Bruce wanted to push the world on its axis just to make them look at him. Look at what he's become. 

What he's going to become.

"Tell me to stop now, because once I start I'm never going to stop.

He looked up once again. But they're eyes were too far for him to see.

"Do you hear me? Once I start that's it. I'm never going to finish.

They didn't dare to look down at him.

"Very well then. I will finish what you have started. I'll be sure of it.

... 

** all comments are appreciated :) so please say them nicely, even if they're negative ( ◡‿◡ ) thanks for reading**


End file.
